Material tests and standards have been devised to qualify materials for use in particular applications. These tests include strength tests, deflections tests, chemical resistance tests, fatigue tests, etc. Certain of these tests may test combinations of properties and/or subject a test specimen to several test conditions simultaneously (e.g., a deflection test combined with a chemical resistance test). There is a need for test fixtures to efficiently perform tests on a range of materials.